Metal flakes, in particular those made by rapid solidification are useful in applications such as pigments, electromagnetic shielding, and powder metallurgical applications.
Up to this time, metal flakes have been made by breaking down foils made by melt spinning or melt extraction processes. The material must be further processed to produce flakes.
It would be advantageous to produce flakes directly from starting material without having to go through extra or separate processing to produce flakes.
The process of the present invention produces flakes directly from the starting material without extra or separate processing steps.